Assassin's Love
by For-The-Love-Of-Pasta
Summary: Ezio became a mighty assassin. However for years he wondered who a lovely pale girl with a strange tongue was for all that time. But what if he finds a female assassin who has the same pale white skin? And what if she bumps into him the same day they meet? Find out here in Assassins' Love. EzioxOC


Title: Love's Creed

Paring: Ezio Auditore x OC/Lolina Vetiraino

Rating: M for violence, nudity, mild/strong language

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, I only own Lolina xD

A/N: Well first Assassin's Creed Fan fic. Here we go. And I'm using 's translator so excuse the Italian.

* * *

Ten years prior...

Ezio sighed as he tapped his foot. His elder brother was being slow again... He agreed with him to teach him to woo a woman. No surprise that he was waiting. The poor seven year old stood by his door when he finally saw his brother.

"Ezio you really waited."

"Fratello sei tardo*... What took you so long?" Ezio asked as he looked to Frederico.

"What do you think? The usual." He smirked and so did his younger brother. The two ventured the streets to their secret spot. It wasn't that far from the city and they were just in the meadow where their father shown them. It wasn't that secret. Only their family would know where they went. But it was secret to them. Ezio laughed as he climbed up the hill and laid there for a while as his brother was able to reach for a few apples for them. The two spoke of their usual things. How father's being too protective of them, their mother speaking of another child. Not like their sister wasn't enough. But boys would be boys.

"Tell me, how do you woo a woman?" Ezio asked excitedly.

"Easy. Just make up things as you go." Frederico smiled and waved his hand, "I spoke with an older woman not long ago."

"How old was she?"

"I don't know. I think early twenties."

"Frederico!"

"What?" Frederico laughed and Ezio sighed and shook his head. The two chatted some more and they noticed a girl near by. She was in the flower meadow and was picking flowers. Frederico nudged Ezio near the flowers. The young boy still thought girls were icky but he went over anyways. When he made it over to the girl he noticed her pale green eyes. On her left hand her ring finger was missing. Her short black hair was back as she stood in her male clothing. Ezio blinked and shyly spoke.

"H-Hi there.."

"Hi.." The girl said shyly as well. As she went to open her mouth a voice shouted in a different language. She called back and looked to Ezio and handed him a ring and turned around, running to the older man. The man looked to Ezio and Frederico and turned around with the little girl.

"Who was she...?"

Seven years later...

"GET THAT WOMAN!" The guards screamed and chased a shadow down. The shadow smirked at them as it moved through the roofs. Ezio blinked as he noticed the shadow. He followed it close behind and noticed it fall through a tarp and he easily caught it. He slid and was able to hide the two of them and the guards were off some where else. Ezio panted and the teen looked to the hooded figure. As he realized it was a woman she removed her hood and he recognized the missing finger and the pale eyes. She stared back at the boy and hissed. Pushing him away and vanishing to the roof tops.

"WAIT!" Ezio shouted and the girl was off. The teen didn't get why she vanished like that. She looked very familiar and he wanted to know who she was. And so he followed her. As he hopped from building to building hot on the girl's tail she than vanished hopping down the side. Ezio didn't understand. Who was that girl? And what did she want? She wasn't a Templar, she was an assassin...

...

"Ezio I think you're over reacting." Ezio's mother said calmly. She watched her son walk from one side of the room to the other. Mario and Claudia. Also Leonardo

"Non hai capito*... I saw her. Clear as day. Her eyes were a pale green and her skin was the color of fresh milk. So pale and untouched. It was strange.. She was also missing a left ring finger." He said pointing to his left hand. Mario and Leonardo looked at one another.

"What?" Claudia asked. Curiously, "Why are you looking at one another that way?"

"Cutting off the ring finger is the old way of the Assassins." Mario started, "It is said that if you cut off your ring finger on your left hand it is of commitment of the blade. But that way has been tossed away."

"That girl must have been trained the old ways." Leonardo said. Than he looked to Ezio, "What did her cloak look like?"

"Vediamo*..." Ezio crossed his arms, "She had a blue belt with her silver belt with a small cape on her right side. Gloves, and her hair stuck out of the hood. Two blades on her sides and one on her back." Ezio explained and Mario smiled.

"That can only be il fastidioso, Lolina Vetiraino*. She's the child of Pacino Vetiranico. Their ways are of the old. Many many years ago. I'm surprised they still go that way." Mario said simply. As a thud came down voices spoke. It was that strange tongue again.

"Lolina! Il est désagréable de les déranger*!"

"Je sais qui J'ai vu mère! Ezio Auditore... Je sais qu'il a été ce garçon il y a plusieurs années*..." Ezio looked at the door when he heard his name. As the door opened that same girl from the marketplace came inside. She stared at Ezio for a moment. Mario and Leonardo looked at one another again.

"I'm so sorry for my daughter. She's convinced that Ezio's the one she saw all those years ago.." Lolina's mother came in shyly.(A/N: Just so you understand, Lolina's mother is French and her father's Italian. But she was mostly raised in France. She knows Italian and French so it's easy for her to communicate with Assassin's in France and Rome.)

"I believe I saw you in the marketplace.." Ezio started and Lolina held up her hand. Ezio spoke no more but he rose a brow. Claudia and her mother walked out dragging the other's with them. Soon the two Assassins were alone. Lolina lowered her arm and sighed.

"Il mio nome è Lolina Vetiraino. Ho cercato per voi Ezio Auditore*." Lolina said and Ezio accepted the introduction. Crossing his arms.

"So, may I ask why you were being chased?"

"I had assassinated someone on my list. Surely you know we must keep the peace with violence. If not.. Than it's hell."

"I can see that from the look in your eyes." The two stared at one another and Lolina scuffed looking at her boots a moment. Than to Ezio. Ezio did the same thing and Lolina spoke in the strange tongue again.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I like your cloak.." Lolina said and left the room. Ezio blinked and whistled.

"Ciò che una donna*..." Ezio said with a smirk.

* * *

Translations so far...

Italian:

Fratello sei tardo: You're late

Non hai capito: You don't understand

Vediamo: Let's see

Il fastidioso, Lolina Vetiraino: The troublesome/annoying. Lolina Vetiranio

Ciò che una donn: What a woman

French:

Lolina! Il est désagréable de les déranger: Lolina! It is rude to disturb

Je sais qui J'ai vu mère! Ezio Auditore... Je sais qu'il a été ce garçon il y a plusieurs années: I know who I have seen mother! Ezio Auditore... I know he was that boy several years ago

Il mio nome è Lolina Vetiraino. Ho cercato per voi Ezio Auditore: My name is Lolina Vetiranio. I have been looking for you Ezio Auditore.

* * *

Pasta: Oh so short! Dx I'll make it longer guys. Love ya :D

Ezio: So Lolina would you like to...

Lolina: Vas te faire foutre, Ezio.. Je ne suis pas intéressé à vous...

Pasta: O_O;;

Ezio:... What was the first part?

Pasta: I'm not gonna say...

Ezio: Anyways... -Does epic fan serves pose- Si prega di consultare il mio bel fan ragazze~ 3 (Please review my lovely fan girls~)


End file.
